Petits gâteaux et gros pépins
by minimoi04
Summary: OS La curiosité est un vilain défaut tout comme la gourmandise, Blaine en paiera le prix mais un autre dicton sera suivi, Kurt prouvera que l'amour abat toutes les difficultés...


_**Coucou tout le monde ! Nous voilà repartis pour un petit OS histoire de marquer la fin des vacances ! Bonne lecture **_

-Blaine !... Blaine ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu es tombé dans le trou ?

-Non, ça va ! J'arrive ! Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !...

-Ça fait 10 minutes que tu es dans les toilettes et à moins que tu fasses un caca ninja comme Sue, tu as juste fais pipi ! Et comme je ne t'entendais plus je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas tombé dans la cuvette ! Je m'inquiète pour toi tu devrais être heureux !

-Oui le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour moi me touche beaucoup mais si tu pouvais arrêter d'analyser « mes bruits » quand je suis au toilettes me toucherai énormément !

-Mais je pense….

-Non Kurt, tu ne penses plus rien, parce qu'on va arrêter là, parce que cette discussion est vraiment bizarre !

-Mais tu faisais quoi ?

-D'après toi … ? Il est 12h05 Je fais quoi… ?

-Euh… A oui je sais tu mesure ton taux de sucre dans le sang !

-Bien …. Mais pour la 40eme fois on dit faire sa glycémie !

-Et elle dit quoi ta Glycémie ?

-Elle dit que je vais pouvoir prendre le gâteau au chocolat qui est planqué dans mon sac !

-Cool…Aller viens on va manger !

-J'ai faim !

-Pour quoi tu l'as fait pas à table ta glycémie ?

-Parce que mon problème ne regarde que moi, que je n'ai pas à gêner les autres à cause de ça et que tant que je le gère bien je n'ai pas besoin que qui que ce soit au courant !

-Mais moi je suis au courant ?

-C'est une blague ?

- ?...

-Kurt ! Tu es mon chéri, mon amoureux, mon âme sœur ! …. Tu…

-Non ! Arrête toi là l'explication me convient, je ne veux pas savoir la suite ! Allons manger !

Dans la cafeteria

Nous venions de rentrer que nous croisions déjà le reste du Glee club

-Blaine je pense vraiment que nous devrions faire un duo pour Noël !

-Certainement Rachel mais si je peux m'assoir avant de parler de ça, ça serait cool !

-Mais où étiez-vous les garçons ? On commençait à s'inquiéter !

-Blaine avais perdu son livre de math on a du faire le tour de lycée avant de le trouver !

Kurt n'avais même pas fini sa phrase que nous échangions déjà un regard complice !

Le repas ce déroula sans grand problème, Kurt a passé le reste du repas à réfléchir avec Rachel et Mercedes et Quinn aux morceaux qu'ils pourraient présenter cette semaine, Finn et Puck ceux sont discrètement éclipsés au milieu du repas, Brittany et Santana ont roucoulé sans ne prêter aucune attention aux conversations de la table, Tina, Sam et Artie débâtaient sur la mise en scène du prochaine spectacle, quant à moi je dégustais mon gâteau au chocolat avec plaisir et délectation en passant d'une conversation à l'autre !

Ce ne fut que la fin du repas qui fut un peu plus dure pour moi !... Lorsque Mercedes sortit une grosse boite de bonbons !

-Je comptais la garder pour le Glee club mais bon…

Dans la seconde qui suit tout le monde c'était déjà jeté sur la boite !

-Merci Mercedes ils sont vraiment super bon ! Ils étaient tellement bons que Sam s'en est rendu malade !

-Blaine tu n'en veux pas ?

-Non… Merci, je dois faire attention à ma ligne !

-Mais tu viens de manger un gâteau au chocolat !

Merci Sam pour ton intervention…

-C'est vrai un bonbon ne te fera pas de mal !

Vas-y Rachel remue le couteau dans la plaie !

-Non, merci, mais vraiment non ! Et puis je dois y aller ! A plus

-Il est bizarre ton copain !

-Santana je ne te permets pas ! S'il n'en veut pas il n'en veut pas ! Après tout qu'est-ce que cela vous fait !

- Kurt ne part pas !... Non laisse Rachel J'y vais ! Sam s' élança après Kurt suivi de près par Artie

-Vous aussi vous êtes fâchés !?

-Non !? Pourquoi ?...

- Je ne sais pas tout le monde se lève ! Ca va je lui ait juste proposé des bonbons !

-Mercedes … Ça ne va pas tarder à sonner … Je vais juste récupérer mes affaires avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde dans les couloirs…

-Oh…Je suis désolé Artie…

-Il n'y a pas de mal ! On se voit en histoire !

-Oui à tout !

-Je dois y aller aussi !

-A plus tard Britanny

-Vous croyez que Blaine fait un régime ?

-On s'en moque Santana !

-Moi non !

-Bien sûr que tu ne t'en moque pas ! Tu es une fouine !

-Quoi !?

-Rachel tu as ce besoin de fourrer ton nez partout ! Ce n'est pas un reproche c'est un constat !

-Bon ce n'est pas le but de la discussion ! Et pour te répondre Santana je ne pense pas ! Comme on l'a déjà fait remarquer il vient de manger un gâteau au chocolat !

-Ça ne veut rien dire ! Tu es mince, tout comme Santana, tu fais un régime tout comme Santana, du moins tu fais attention à ta ligne tout comme Santana…

-Oui c'est bon on a compris !

-Et pourtant vous avez pris un bonbon sans hésiter!

-Oui Rachel, mais entre un bonbon et un gâteau au chocolat !

-Bon votre discussion ne sert à rien ! Je vous laisse avec vos questions existentielles, je dois aller revoir mon cours de physique !

-A toute à l'heure Tina !

-Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que certains jours il mange des pâtes à la sauce, avec un bout de fromage et un dessert, et le lendemain une salade, pas de fromage pas d'entrée, et un fruit en dessert !

-Et alors ?

-Si il faisait un régime, il ne prendrait pas de fromage et pas de desserts, de plus ces quantités seraient régulières, mais si il était gourmand et ne regardait pas ce qu'il mange, il prendrait tous les jours du fromage !

-Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas le fromage certain jours !

-Rachel tu ne comprends rien !

-Ne t'énerve pas Santana je vais réexpliquer ! Tu as tous les jours deux choix à la cafèt, ok ?

-Oui…

-On pourrait dire un gras et un pas gras, en gros, ok ?

-Oui…

-Si Blaine faisait un régime il prendrait tous les jours le pas gras, toujours avec moi ?

-Oui !

-Mais si c'était un gourmand il pourrait prendre tous les trucs gras, et s'il n'en n'aime pas un, il prendrait les autres mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu as compris !

-Non, mais ce n'est pas grave !

-Je vous propose un jeu les filles !

-Explique Santana !

-On va passer le reste de la semaine à espionner ce que mange Blaine !

-Vous ne pensez pas que ça vire à la parano ! Afin je veux dire que je suis d'accord avec ce que dit Quinn, mais de là à espionner les repas de Blaine !

-Mercedes tu n'es pas drôle ! Moi je suis partante !

-Moi aussi !

-Mercedes ?

-Ok…

-Nous celons donc un pacte !

Et c'est ainsi que Rachel, Quinn, Santana et moi avons celé notre pacte !

POV de Mercedes

Nous avons donc observé les repas de Blaine pendant deux semaines ! Et Quinn avait raison, un jour il mangeait beaucoup, très gras, de l'autre peu mais gras, beaucoup mais pas gras, pas sucré, peu tellement peu que le voir manger me redonnait faim, ou très sucré, bref nous commencions à nous poser des questions et ce rythme, aiguiser nôtres curiosités ! Et je me rappelle de ce soir-là, sur les marches du lycée où nous avons eu cette idée…

-Bon maintenant que l'on a découvert que Blaine mange bizarrement on fait quoi !

-Moi je trouve qu'il mange plus souvent en faisant attention, qu'en mangeant n'importe quoi !

-Tu en déduis quoi ?

-Arrête j'ai l'impression d'être en math ! Je pense qu'il fait un régime et que des fois il craque !

- Il n'a pas besoin de faire un régime ! Il risque de perdre un os !

-Et si on faisait des gâteaux, les plus sucrés possibles !

-Et quel et le but Santana ?

-Qui dit le plus sucrés dit les plus caloriques ! Aller c'est juste pour se marrer ! Il prendra 500 grammes et le lendemain il fera attention à se qu'il mange ce qui confirmera notre thèse !

-Pas bête ! Il faut trouver une cuisine !

-Pas chez moi ! Mes pères sont toujours là et vérifient tous ce que je mets dans les plats !

-Bon Rachel ce n'est pas possible, Quinn ?

-Tu veux rire ! Ma mère et moi sommes obsédées par notre poids ! Je ne suis même pas sure que nous ayons du sucre !

-Quinn, c'est mort ! On peut aller chez moi …

-On va aller chez moi !

-Tu es sur Mercedes ? On peut trouver une autre solution !

-Non, non, en plus chez moi on est sur de tout trouver, ma mère et moi faisons souvent des gâteaux, j'ai pleins de choses à mettre dedans !

-Bon parfait ! Allons chez toi !

Ce fut vraiment drôle, étonnamment drôle, cet intérêt commun nous a rapprochées ! Même Santana est devenu plus sympa avec Rachel ! Nous avons vidé les placards ! Les gâteaux sont le plus pleins que je n'ai jamais faits ! Il y a du sucre, du sucre glace, du chocolat, du chocolat au caramel, on a fait fondre des bonbons au chocolat pour les mettre dedans…. Enfin bref, ils étaient très sucrés et très caloriques !

Nous arrivions donc à 10h00 au Glee club avec nos gâteaux, toutes fières !

-Coucou tout le monde ! On vous a fait des gâteaux !

Comme prévu tout le monde se rua dessus, sauf Blaine…

-C'est vraiment sympa les filles !

-Qu'elle belle idée…

Une fois la ruade finie, nous commentions notre plan ! Coincer devant tout le monde Blaine serait obligé de manger le gâteau !

-Blaine, prends en un !

-Non, merci mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie…

Comme prévu tous les yeux se tournaient vers lui et il ne put trouver aucune excuse…

-Aller Blaine c'est juste un gâteau aux yaourts, avec deux morceaux de chocolats…

-Non vraiment…

-Vous avez trouvez le gateaux sucré, ou lourd, honnêtement ?

-Non !

-Pas du tout.

-Juste ce qu'il faut !

A vrai dire ce mélange de tous ce n'importe quoi rendait le gâteau sans grand gout !

-Allez Blaine ça ne va pas te tuer !

-Bon, bin vraiment pour vous faire plaisir !

Notre plan avait fonctionné ! On se sentait heureuses, presque fières…

POV de Blaine

Je ne voulais vraiment pas manger le gâteau, ma glycémie était moyenne ce matin ! Elle était même un peu haute, mais je n'avais pas d'excuse pas encore une fois !

Donc après avoir avalé le gâteau nous nous sommes mis aux répétitions !

Tous se passaient bien ! On avait poussé toutes les chaises afin de revoir la chorégraphie pour les régionales !

Nous étions placé sur trois rangs, Mr Schuester répétait encore et encore les même pas, sachant qu'il y en avait toujours un qui loupait un pas !

Cela faisait 1h30 que nous répétons et je commence à me sentir vraiment mal, ma vision se brouille, je commence à avoir des nausées… Ça c'est jamais bon signe !

?

-quatre, cinq, six, sept et huit …

?

-Blaine ?

-Pouvons-nous faire une pause ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il reste 20 minutes … Et nous sommes moins avancés que je le pensais alors on continue !

Bon, alors on continue…. Je me sens de plus en plus mal, ma vision est presque toujours trouble et je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à vomir, mes jambes ne me portent plus, je me décide donc à quitter ma place, pour aller faire ma glycémie !

Malheureusement après trois pas et un commentaire de , je me sens partir en avant, je peux sentir le sol froid contre ma joue, et puis plus rien …

POV de Kurt

Blaine viens de s'effondrer, malheureusement le pire est à venir, je n'ai pas le temps de m'approcher de lui que tout son corps se met à convulser … Mon Dieu !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !?

-A l'aide, à l'aide !

Je peux attendre les autres crier … Mais je dois aider Blaine !

-Maintenant tout le monde se tait !

Le silence règne enfin dans la salle, je suis prêt à lancer les directives :

-Tout le monde recule, que quelqu'un lance un chrono, Tina, dans le sac de Blaine il y a une pochette noir tu me l'amènes, Mr. Schuester vous allez vous mettre derrière Blaine et m'aider à le mettre en position latérale de sécurité, Sam tu appelle les pompiers, tu mets le haut-parleur et tu mets le téléphone près de ma bouche, Mercedes, prend le pull de Blaine, il est sur la chaise plie le correctement et amène le moi.

Je me sentais comme une machine de guerre, tout en donnant les directives je détachais le nœud papillon de Blaine, défaisais les boutons de son polo…

Tina était déjà de retour avec la pochette, je ne perdis pas une seconde, je commençais à mettre Blaine en position latérale de sécurité

-Kurt sais tu ce que tu fais ?

-Oui Mr. Parfaitement…

Durant ces quelques mots nous avions roulé Blaine sur le côté posant sa tête sur son pull

-Mr. Schuester : restez derrière lui, ne le bloquez pas, mais empêchez le de rouler à nouveau sur le dos, car s'il vomit il ne faut pas qu'il s'étouffe avec ! J'ai besoin d'un garçon musclé, Puck ! J'ai besoin que tu tiennes sa main fermement il ne faut pas qu'elle bouge ok ?

-Oui Monsieur, enfin oui Kurt !

La main de Blaine ne bougeant plus je me dépêchais de percer un tout petit peu la peau afin de voir la goutte de sang sortir, je la posa sans hésitation sur la bandelette et attendis patiemment le résultat

-Merci Puck tu peux lâcher sa main…. Combien le chrono ?

-1minute 30 !

Wahou, cela m'avais paru des heures…Le résultat et de 1.70 g/l ce qui est très haut sachant que nous sommes à quelque minutes du repas et qu'il devrait être plus proche de l'hypoglycémie (habituellement il est à 0.80, 1 à cette heure-là)…

-Kurt ? J'ai les pompiers en ligne ! Je te mets sur haut-parleur.

-Allo ?

-Les pompiers à l'appareil !

-Bonjour, je me trouve au lycée Mckinley, dans la salle de chant, je suis avec mon ami, il a 17 ans, il est diabétique de type 1, il est en hyperglycémie, son niveau de glucose est de 1.70 g/l, il convulse, il respire mais de façon saccadée, il est en position latérale de sécurité, je suis en train de lui passer un auto-injecteur d'insuline…

-Je ne peux rien dire si ce n'est parfait, une ambulance est en chemin ! Ne raccrochez pas, il faut que l'on reste en contact !

-D'accord et merci !

-Vous savez à quoi cela est du ? C'est un jeune diabétique ?

-Non je ne vois pas ! Il est diabétique depuis qu'il a 13 ans ce n'est pas nouveau pour lui ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a mangé en plus …si ce n'est les gâteaux….

A ce moment précis je sentais une sorte de haine, peut-être de la rage monter en moi, je tournais rapidement la tête, et croisa le regard des filles…. J'avais compris, elles avaient compris !

-Sa glycémie était haute ce matin ?

-Un peu mais il m'a dit que ça passerai et que s'il faisait un déjeuner peu sucré cela passerait sans problème ! Je crois que les convulsions se calment !

-Depuis combien de temps convulse-t-il ?

-Chrono ?

–2 minutes 05 !

-2.05

-Vous avez même pensé au chronomètre je suis impressionné !

-L'ambulance est là !

-Bien je vais vous laisser alors ! Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir !

-De même ! Merci pour tout !

-Bonjour ! Que ce passe t'il ici ?

Me voilà reparti dans les explications, les détails …. Au même moment les ambulanciers avaient mis un masque à oxygène sur le nez et la bouche de Blaine, ils le mettaient sur le dos et le posaient délicatement sur la civière, encore quelques questions et ils quittèrent la pièce direction l'hôpital

-Il va bien ?

-Il est toujours dans les vapes, ce qui est normal ! Avoir des convulsions est très fatigant pour l'organisme ! Néanmoins, il respire ! Ce qui est le plus important !

-Il devait recevoir une pompe à insuline, ce qui vient de se passer peut la remettre en cause ?

-Je ne peux pas me prononcer ! Pour l'instant on va aller à l'hôpital voir si il ne s'est pas blessé durant sa chute, si aucun organe n'a eu de dommage à cause de l'hyperglycémie, enfin voir si il va bien quoi ! D'accord ?

-Oui ! Merci ! Je suis juste inquiet !

-C'est normal ! Et dit toi que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir ! Je n'ai jamais vu de jeune de ton âge faire ça ! Tu lui as surement sauvé la vie !

-Il faut prévenir ses parents !

-Je m'en charge Sam !

A peine ils eurent quitté la pièce qu'une vague d'applaudissements déferlait sur moi !

-Kurt tu as était extraordinaire !

-Merci ! Merci à tous pour votre aide, pour avoir suivi mes ordres pas toujours agréables et délicats ! Merci sans vous je n'aurai pas pu le faire ! Donc merci à vous

Mais cette question me trottait toujours dans la tête…

-Il y avait quoi dans les gâteaux ?

-Quoi ?

-De quoi parles-tu Kurt ?

-Vous allez comprendre Mr. Schuester. Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Rachel et peut être d'autres il y avait quoi dans les gateaux ?

-On a mis plein de trucs sucrés….

-Et gras…

-Parce qu'on croyait qu'il faisait un régime !

-On voulait juste lui faire une farce !

-Vous l'avez presque tué !

-On est vraiment désolées Kurt on ne pouvait pas savoir ! Mais son comportement est si étrange un jour il mange, l'autre il mange rien !

-On est vraiment désolées Kurt !

-Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez vous excuser Mercedes, c'est à Blaine !

Quelques heures plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital

-Coucou toi !

-Oh mon sauveur !

-Arrête ! Tu dis n'importe quoi !

-C'est vrai tu m'as sauvé la vie !

-Ils ont dit quoi les docteurs ?

-Que je suis bien chanceux et que j'ai juste un petit trauma crânien !

-Aucune séquelle ?

-Non ! Tu m'as vraiment sauvé la vie !

-En quoi ? Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose !

-Il y a pleins de chose mais la première c'est que tu as compris que cela pouvait venir du diabète, d'autres personnes auraient pensé que c'était des convulsions et auraient attendu que cela s'arrête et j'aurais peut-être de grosses séquelles cérébrales dues au manque d'oxygène à long terme et …

Il parlait trop, et j'avais eu trop peur pour continuer à imaginer le pire, j'ai donc décidé de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, pour l'embrasser, et lui faire comprendre que tous ce qui aurait pu arriver je m'en fiche et que tout ce qui compte c'est lui, maintenant !

-Blaine ?

-Oui ?

-Je voulais t'amener des gâteaux mais je me suis dit que ce serait mal venu je me trompe ? …

_**Voila ! Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent pleins d'enfants ! Bref ! Merci à Nanou qui m'a gentiment corrigé les fautes pendant 41 minutes ! Plein de bisous à vous tous et à bientôt ! Bisous, bisous … **_


End file.
